sais_tlc_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Home
Episode Three: Home is the third episode of The Literature Club!. It involves Sai and his 3 friends finishing the school day and going home after it. It was uploaded on 16th December 2018 and runs for 9 minutes and 23 seconds. It is the first episode where the series changes from using Gacha Studio to Gacha Life and is the first episode to have music in it. Plot After the school session, Sai and his 3 friends are having conversations. Emily and Aryan are discussing cricket and Gorillaz, while Sai and Hannah are discussing something different. Sai asks Hannah about her thoughts on the club, she replies that it's great. After that, Sai questions her about what she thinks Monika is telling Sayori. This means that in the classroom, Monika and Sayori are talking about something. Hannah says that she doesn't know. Sayori finally enters the room, with a quite sad face. She eventually gets a smile on her face after seeing Sai and his friends, and she instantly greets them. Sai replies, asking if everyone should go home. They both find out they are hungry. Sai and his 4 friends go right, leaving school. Sayori eventually says bye to the others and leaves, to go to her house. Sai, Emily, Aryan and Hannah go home before Sai looks for his keys and finds them in his pockets. Next, they enter the home. Sai comments that house isn't that bad, but when he sees the kitchen, he says that is pretty small. Sai let's the others do what they want. Sai goes to the kitchen and Aryan goes to another room, while Emily and Hannah start a conversation. Emily asks Hannah about what will she do, Hannah replies that she will go read. Emily tells that she will go upstairs. They both go where they said they would. Sai manages to find some food and decides to bring it to his friends in the living room. Sai finds Hannah and Aryan and he tells them that the food is ready. Aryan says that he is really hungry while Hannah thanks Sai. Sai tells them that he will get changed and goes upstairs. After going upstairs, Sai finds Emily on the bed with her laptop. Sai asks her about where is the boys's bedroom, Emily says that it's past the bedroom they are currently in. Sai thanks her for helping and goes to the changing room. Sai gets there and changes his uniform. After that, he runs downstairs, going past the bedroom Emily is in. Before Sai gets to the stairs, Emily gets a thought in her head, saying "You have a poor fashion sense boi". After that, Sai reaches the stairs and goes downstairs to meet Aryan and Hannah. Sai finds them in the living room, again. Sai first asks what is Aryan watching, he replies that he is watching sports. Sai then goes to Hannah, and he asks what is she doing. Hannah replies that she is reading the first book of the Narnia series. Sai gets interested as soon as Hannah says the word Narnia, and asks to read with her. Hannah happily agrees. Sai gets a bean bag and sits on it, reading the book with Hannah. After some time, Sai finally comments, saying they're on the interesting bit. Aryan yawns, due to the fact that it is time for sleep. Sai himself judges that it's 8:45 PM. Aryan goes to bed and Hannah and Sai agree with his decision, also going to bed. Sai goes on the same bed where Aryan is sleeping and Hannah goes to the same bed where Emily is sleeping. The episode ends. Category:Episodes